


The Proposal

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow decides, their anniversary would be the best time to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

The Proposal:

\- Grimmjow decides, their anniversary would be the best time to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.  

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, OOCness

Ichigo awoke to the familiar sound of the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. With a soft groan he rolled away from his cocoon of warmth to slap the clock to stop the beeping. Hearing a mumble of complaint behind him, Ichigo rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips as he settled back into the bed, humming softly as an arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

“Do you really have to go to work?”

“Mhmm.” Ichigo rolled over and snuggled into his side. “Aint my fault.” Ichigo peeked up at his boyfriend and grinned, leaning up to kiss him. “It’s only for a few hours anyway, don’t be such a spoilsport.”

“Oh I’m the spoilsport? You’re the one skipping out on our anniversary.” Ichigo scowled at him and he chuckled. “Alright, go already before I keep you here all day.”

With a nod, Ichigo lent forward and kissed him again. “M’kay I’m going, see you later Grimm.” Another kiss and he was leaving the warm bed to walk into the bathroom to wake himself up for the day. Ten minutes later he was in the kitchen making coffee and sighed, running a hand through his damp hair.

Today was his and Grimmjow’s ten year anniversary, it may seem like a long time but in reality, they had started ‘dating’ when they were twelve, things not getting serious for a few years after that. Of course, there had been times when it didn’t look like they would stay together, but somehow, here they were, after ten years no less. Ichigo snorted at the thought.

Fixing two mugs, he returned to the bedroom to find Grimmjow had also gotten up and set one mug next to the bed before drinking from his own. Hearing the bathroom door open, he turned to see it was Grimmjow, who walked over to him and planted a foamy kiss on his forehead, since he was brushing his teeth.

Ichigo pulling a face, wiping the foam off and glared at his boyfriend who chuckled. “Asshole.” He let it go for the most part however, since he hadn’t put a shirt on yet so Ichigo was treated to a great view. Grimmjow just laughed as he sighed and set down the mug so he could change ready for work. “Ok, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Alright, and I will make dinner.” He raised an eyebrow as Ichigo snorted. “What?”

“You’re making dinner? I’d like to see that.”

“And you will, now go.” Ichigo nodded, kissing Grimmjow briefly before leaving for work.

…

Seven hours later and he was returning back to their flat and outside the door he paused and smiled before heading inside. The smell hit him as soon as he stepped inside and Ichigo couldn’t help but grin. Shutting the door, he walked into the kitchen to see Grimmjow peering into a pan and leaned against the wall. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It might be, come over here and taste it for me.”

Grimmjow turned and held out a spoon so Ichigo walked over and tasted it, nodding approvingly. “Tastes good, damn, when did you learn to cook? Last I knew you couldn’t even make toast without burning it to ashes.”

“Ha ha.” Grimmjow replied dryly, returning to the food. “I learned how to make this for tonight dumbass.”

Ichigo’s expression softened and he leaned forward, kissing him quickly. “Who knew you could be such a romantic.” An elbow to his stomach reminded him just how romantic that was. Rubbing his stomach, Ichigo went to change into something more comfortable before rejoining Grimmjow in the kitchen. “So when’s it ready?”

“In a few minutes, don’t be so impatient.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair, watching Grimmjow work. He had gone all out apparently, not only cooking Ichigo’s favourite meal, but was also wearing one of the shirts Ichigo liked most on him. The fitting black shirt left little to the imagination and when Grimmjow moved, it showed the movement of his muscles, which Ichigo was a major fan of.

“You’re staring.”

Ichigo’s lips twitched at that. “Actually, I’m appreciating.”

“So I still got it huh?” Grimmjow winked at him and Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you lucky.”

Grimmjow just shrugged, returning to the food. “Hey, I’m only twenty-two, I’m not letting myself go just yet.” Ichigo chose not to reply but he knew Grimmjow was still smiling anyway as he put in the final touches to their food.

"Is it ready now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

Ichigo groaned and got up, moving to stand behind Grimmjow and rested his head on his shoulder to peer at the food. "I'm hungry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Grimmjow."

"You're such an ass."

"But you love me anyway." Ichigo just sighed, kissing his cheek quickly before going to sit down again. "Hey Ichi, wanna play a game to keep yourself busy whilst you wait?"

He sat up straighter at that, curiosity piqued. "Ok."

Grimmjow turned to look at him thoughtfully before grinning. "Remember when I asked you out?"

Ichigo frowned. "Yeah, what kind of game is this anyway?"

His boyfriend waved the question away before turning away again. "Remind me again how it went?"

With a raised eyebrow at his back that went unnoticed, Ichigo decided to entertain him for now. "Ok... Well we were down at the lake with our families, I was reading a book, can't remember what now..."

"Harry Potter."

"Right, of course! Anyway you came over and held out a daisy. You were blushing if I remember it was so cute." Grimmjow turned to raise an eyebrow and Ichigo grinned. "You said something like 'Wanna be my boyfriend?' When I asked what you said, 'I like you and you like me since we're best friends so why not?' And I took the daisy from you and said sure."

Grimmjow smiled and nodded. "You were blushing too though." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You still have it don't you."

"What the book?"

"No dumbass, the daisy."

Ichigo smiled and looked away to avoid Grimmjow's gaze as he blushed. "Maybe..."

"Alright, so remind me how our first kiss went."

"Umm... We must have been fourteen by then, we were at mine, doing homework I think. Yeah, maths because you were getting frustrated and I was trying to help. You were having none of it as per usual and I looked up at you and... We kissed."

Grimmjow nodded again, a grin forming. "It distracted you from the homework at least."

"Shut up it was my first kiss!"

He hummed, walking over to Ichigo and leaned on the table. "It wasn't the only first I took from you." Lifting Ichigo's chin, he dipped his head to brush their lips together. "How did our first time go again?"

"You getting dementia or something?" Ichigo asked, almost breathless at the tender actions being bestowed on him.

"Play along Ichi..."

Another brush of lips, this time with more pressure and Ichigo shivered before clearing his throat. "We were sixteen, at a party, Rukia's birthday?" Grimmjow hummed in agreement and Ichigo continued. "Renji and Nnoitra were taking the piss because we hadn't slept together yet and you told them it didn't matter, that we didn't need to have sex to have a good relationship, to be happy." He paused and licked his lips, noting the way Grimmjow smirked. "I stayed at yours that night and I asked you if you were really ok with waiting and you told me you would wait forever if that's how long it took. You made me feel so safe, so loved and when we kissed, it just happened."

"You yelled at me the next day because you couldn't walk."

Ichigo snorted, grabbing the edge of Grimmjow's shirt to pull him closer. "Sometimes it still feels like that when we really go at it." He whispered, not needed to speak louder as Grimmjow was that close now. "You really know what I want."

"I've had years of practice." Grimmjow murmured back before closing the gap between them and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. Just as things were getting heated, he pulled away and smirked. "Food's ready."

"Seriously?" Ichigo muttered the word in disbelief as Grimmjow pulled away to get everything ready. With a sigh he licked his lips before taking a plate from Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow when he was handed a beer. "Planning on getting me drunk?"

"Maybe a little." Grimmjow sat across from him before waving at the plate. "So try some already and let me know if I've poisoned you or not."

With a role of his eyes, Ichigo took a forkful and ate it, closing his eyes in anticipation before opening them again to stare at Grimmjow in disbelief. "Well shit, this is amazing!"

"You're welcome, now eat already."

Ichigo didn't need telling twice and within ten minutes, he had cleared his plate. With a groan he leaned back in his chair and smiled at Grimmjow who had also finished. "Damn that was good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now come on, I have something to show you." Ichigo frowned, but followed Grimmjow from their apartment and up to the roof. He was lead to a picnic blanket already laid out for them, with another set of beers. Grimmjow sat down and patted the spot next to him before glancing at his watch. "Come on, it's about to start."

Ichigo gave him a questioning look before sitting down next to him, laughing when he was tugged down and snuggled into Grimmjow's side to stare at the sky. "What are we waiting for?" He whispered. His question was answered by a brilliant shower of colours and a loud bang. "Wow." He breathed, grinning widely as the fireworks flashed brightly in the sky. He had always loved them since he was a child, something Grimmjow knew about obviously. Turning to look at his boyfriend, Ichigo could only grin. "How?"

"Renji, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra." Grimmjow pointed out in vague directions where the fireworks were coming from. "I owe them big time now so I hope you enjoy it."

"It's amazing!" Ichigo kissed him quickly before turning to watch the bright flashes of colour again. When they finally faded, he was pulled to his feet and wrapped in Grimmjow's arms. "Let's go back inside." He whispered, kissing Grimmjow slowly and tugged on his shirt. "I need you so bad right now.”

Grimmjow didn't need telling twice and within minutes they were back in the apartment and into the bedroom. Clothes were pulled off and thrown haphazardly across the room in their haste to get the other into bed and Grimmjow didn't hold back one bit, turning Ichigo's world upside down by the time they were finished.

"Shit." Ichigo murmured as Grimmjow fell onto the bed next to him. "Just... Shit."

Grimmjow chuckled and looked at Ichigo, brushing his hair back from his flushed face. "That good?"

"Damn right it was." Ichigo turned on his side and cupped the side of Grimmjow's face. "I feel bad now for not doing as much for today."

Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed him. "There is one thing you can do."

"Mm?"

"Go get the blasted daisy you've decided to keep all these years."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but kissed him again before getting up to make his way over to his drawers and opened the top one. Inside he found not only the framed daisy, but a small velvet box with a piece of paper attached to it, his name scrawled across it in a familiar handwriting that could only be Grimmjow's.

"What's this?" He asked, getting back into bed and handed Grimmjow the daisy before going to open the box.

"Not yet." Grimmjow stopped him and took the box. Ichigo frowned when he didn't say anything, in fact, Grimmjow seemed... nervous?

Leaning forward, he covered his hands with his own. "Grimm?"

He jolted slightly and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes before relaxing and smiling, brushing Ichigo's hair back again. "Do you want to know something?" Ichigo nodded slowly, unsure what had happened, but everything had suddenly become so much more intense.

"Sure." He replied quietly.

"When I asked you out it was because you were my best friend, and I gave you this daisy." Grimmjow handed him the framed flower. "I kissed you because I realised I liked you." Leaning forward, he kissed Ichigo softly. "I made love to you when I realised I loved you. I'm not going to do that now since we've already done that." Ichigo smiled and gripped Grimmjow's arm tightly, his heart beating wildly. "And now I've realised that I'm in love with you, I'm asking you to marry me. I want to spend the next ten years with you, and the ten after that and forever after that. So what do you say Ichigo, will you marry me?"

Opening the box, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the ring, unable to say anything he looked at Grimmjow, then back at the ring before returning to his boyfriends face. "Yes." He whispered, grinning widely. "Of course, yes!" He flung himself into Grimmjow's arms, gripping him tightly. "Oh Grimm..."

Grimmjow chuckled, pulling Ichigo off before grabbing his hand and kissed the back of it before sliding the ring into place. "Perfect." He murmured, looking up at Ichigo and smiled softly.

Ichigo cupped his face and kissed him again. With a push he got Grimmjow down underneath him and grinned. "Who knew you could be such a romantic?"

"Yeah don't tell anyone though. We'll tell them I threw the ring at you and said we were engaged." Ichigo just scoffed, leaning down to kiss him again. "Shut up and make love to me."

"Forever and always Ichi." Grimmjow smirked, flipping their positions to lean over him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
